An important, initial step in the installation of roofing shingles or tiles, but one which is difficult and time consuming for the roofer, is the proper alignment of the shingles on the roof surface. The shingled roof of a house or like structure is normally readily observable. As a result, shingles which are properly and evenly aligned provide a positive appearance and indicate quality in the overall workmanship of the structure. However, laying shingles remains a manual, labor intensive process. Normally the roofer must first measure, place guidelines and then position and nail each individual shingle to the roof surface before laying the next shingle in sequence. The slant and height of the roof makes alignment and attachment even more difficult. Measurement for guidelines is awkward and may be inaccurate. Placement of chalklines, for instance, requires hand measured marks, whose accuracy may be suspect. Shingles must then be held by hand in the proper aligned position, so they do not slip out of position before attachment.
There have been a number of prior techniques which purport to assist the roofer in the shingle alignment/attachment process; however, none of these result in the ease and efficiency of use and accuracy which is necessary to accomplish properly aligned shingle installation.